The present invention generally relates to portable information processing apparatuses and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus having a display part which includes a display panel and a pen input part formed on the display panel, a main body which includes a keyboard, and a connection part which connects the display part and the main body.
Recently, portable information processing apparatuses typified by lap-top and palm-top computers have become popular due to the ease with which the portable information apparatuses can be carried by the user. With respect to such portable information processing information apparatuses, there are demands to reduce the size of the apparatus and to simultaneously realize easy operation under various environments.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an example of a conventional portable information processing apparatus. In addition, FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view for explaining the conventional portable information processing apparatus shown in FIG. 1 in a folded state.
A portable information processing apparatus 51 shown in FIG. 1 generally includes a display part 53 made up of a liquid crystal display panel 52 and a pen input part 58 formed on the liquid crystal display panel 52, a main body 55 having a keyboard 54 for inputting data, and a connection part 56. The display part 53 is connected to the main body 55 via the connection part 56.
Normally, when using the portable information processing apparatus 51 and inputting data, for example, the display part 53 is opened to an open position indicated by a dotted line in FIG. 2 so that the user can see the liquid crystal display panel 52 as shown in FIG. 1 when manipulating the keyboard 54.
On the other hand, when the user carries the portable information processing apparatus 51, the display part 53 is closed to a folded position indicated by a solid line in FIG. 2 so that the display part 53 and the keyboard 54 are not exposed to the outside and are protected from external shock. The display part 53 in the folded position also reduces the area of the portable information processing apparatus 51 as a whole, making it easy to carry the portable information processing apparatus 51. Hence, when carrying the portable information processing apparatus 51, the display part 53 is closed with respect to the main body 55 about the connection part 56, so that the display part 53 and the keyboard 54 which are to be protected from the external shock confront each other.
As may be seen from FIG. 2, the connection part 56 enables the display part 53 to be opened to the open position with respect to the main body 55 when using the portable information processing apparatus 51, and to be closed to the folded position with respect to the main body 55 when not using the portable information processing apparatus 51, that is, when carrying the portable information processing apparatus 51. As shown in FIG. 2, the connection part 56 has a single axis structure 57.
Because the connection part 56 has the single-shaft structure 57, the display part 53 can be opened with respect to the main body 55 from the folded position to the open position for an angular range of 180.degree.. If the portable information processing apparatus 51 is provided with a means for locking the display part 53 can be locked at a certain rotary position as shown in FIG. 1 so as to facilitate viewing of the liquid crystal display panel 52.
However, the portable information processing apparatus 51 occupies an area which is larger when the display part 53 is in the open position compared to the case where the display part 53 is in the folded position. For this reason, the portable information processing apparatus 51 is difficult to operate when the portable information processing apparatus 51 is set up on a surface having an area smaller than that of the main body 55, such as when the portable information processing apparatus 51 is used on the user's lap or in the user's palm.
In other words, the portable information processing apparatus 51 in this case is unstable and must be held by the user's hand in order to input data from the keyboard 54 and/or from the pen input part 58 which is formed on the liquid crystal display panel 52 by the user's other hand. Particularly in the state where the display part 53 is opened with respect to the main body 55 to the open position, it is extremely difficult for the user to positively and stably hold the display part 53 of the portable information processing apparatus 51 while inputting the data from the pen input part 58.